Forceful Love
by Truthless Faith
Summary: Kenny and Kyle get into an argument and there is only one way to shut the redhead up: A kiss


This FanFiction is for muncher190 because I am muncher's secret santa. Merry Christmas Muncher.

I do not own South Park

* * *

It was a lie that Kenny McCormick's kisses tasted like stale tobacco and cheep beer. The gossip in school was that the blondes lips were the best of the best, and the taste of them were ones of a sex god.

In truth, his kisses tasted like waffles. Plan waffles coated with butter and nothing else. At least this is what Kyle believed as Kenny's lips crashed against his mercilessly, skillfully sneaking his tongue into Kyle's unwilling mouth.

How this started is rather simple. A school project was given out, Kenny and Kyle got paired, Kyle offered that Kenny can come over to his house to work on it, Kenny accepted and that was the end, or the start per-say of the mess. Then the red head started lecturing the blonde to be more serious with the matter and to stop messing around. Out of nowhere Kenny started getting pissy because Kyle 'had no rights to lecture him' on the matter. Kyle, of course, argued back. Something must've snapped in Kyle's mind and went to sock the taller boy. In Kenny's defense he pinned Kyle up against the wall and firmly held Kyle's hands above his head.

Kyle was never the strongest child and neither was Kenny. Kenny didn't exactly out weigh his friend; they were about the same weight. The blonde was just better at fighting is all. The redhead knew this fact but that didn't stop him from seething his anger out at Kenny with harsh words.

The only way to shut the Kyle up was to kiss him, really. The boy just yapped and yapped on about things because of his horrible temper of his. Kenny just rolled his eyes and smashed their lips together, silencing the other boy. After it all sank in Kyle tried to talk through the rough kiss, but that only gave the chance to let a sly tongue slip into his mouth. A smirk laced Kenny's lips at Kyle glared at the other male when he finally pulled away.

"Sick dude, what the fuck is wrong with you!" He spat out bitterly. The blonde just licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to mock the Jew. Kyle, as Kenny predicted, got utterly annoyed. His face scrunched up in disgust and struggled to get away from the other's hold. It was a frivolous attempt because Kenny just shoved him into the wall firmly to keep Kyle still.

"Kenny, move." He hissed between his teeth. Kenny just stared at teen as if contemplating . "_Move_ Kenny." Kyle tried again, his voice harder and demanding.

"_Move Kenny,"_ The blonde mocked irritably. Something flickered in his blue eyes that told Kyle the other was in a dangerous mood; that didn't stop him from making a snide comment back.

"What? Pissed because I refuse to let you suck me off?" He questioned; letting sarcasm drip from his words. Kenny growled at the other but didn't answer instantly, as if thinking something over, and slowly leaned in towards the other until their noses were pressing together.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out." He hissed through clenched teeth, his grip on the boy's shirt tightened. Green eyes widened in disbelief and nervous laugh left the him.

"I was only joking. Chill out and let me go, dude." Kyle managed to let out as he reached up his hands and clasped them around Kenny's wrists. His cool blue eyes seemed to be iced over and unreadable. They stood there in silence; the only noise was the hum of the computer. "Kenny, don't be such a _douc_-" Kyle began to plead, but was cut off by the others rough kiss.

Kyle wished he could twist his face into a disgusted expression yet he couldn't make himself do just that. In all actuality he wanted more of this forceful affection. Kenny let one of his hands creep up Kyle's shirt, softly skimming the warm flesh with cold fingers. A gasp left the redhead and Kenny took the advantage to explore the other's mouth once more.

The blonde continued to trace the Jew's skin; memorizing ever little flaw and perfection. Kyle, to his distaste, was getting excited forcibly. A groan left him when the kiss broke and saw the look in his friend's eye. The bastard knew that he was winning and Kyle refused to admit it.

A smirk was what played on the blondes lips and a glimmer in his eyes exclaimed the utmost enjoyment. A scowl left Kyle as his pants were tugged at hungrily. He attempted to delay Kenny by squirming but it backfired and ended up getting rid of his pants earlier then needed.

They were engaged in a staring contest. Kyle was desperately trying to read Kenny's eyes in hopes of finding out it was all just a joke. When he felt the blondes fingers wrap tightly around his growing erection he lurched forwards due to the surprise; basically throwing himself into the other's arms. Arm's wrapped around Kyle and forced him even closer to Kenny. The shorter boy could even feel the blonde's chest bouncing lightly with laughter.

"Just give up, Kyle" Kenny whispered into the other's ear, his laughter growing.

"N-no." The Jew choked out, earning another abrupt squeeze. A moan left him before he could swallow it back. Kyle felt Kenny sigh, hot breath raining down on his ear. Both of Kenny's arms dropped to his sides and he took a step back. Something in the air made Kyle still in fear, or maybe is was the way Kenny was staring at him so blankly.

Before Kyle could even register Kenny clenching his fist and plowing it into the shorter boy's stomach he was already on the ground, holding his belly in pain. A gurgled noise of pain left him as Kenny knelt down and brushed a few strands of hair out of the other's face.

As he laid there in pain he could hear Kenny messing around with before heaving Kyle off the floor and moved him to the bed. The blonde maneuvered the redhead's hands behind his back, binding them together with a belt as tight as humanly possible. He couldn't really struggle much though; having the wind knocked out of you did that to people. God, did Kenny really need to hit that hard? A painful gurgled rumbled from the back of his throat as he turned to watch Kenny. The blonde was searching through the night stand drawer, like he knew exactly were Kyle kept his 'lonely night' things. It was common sense too. Green eyes carefully watched as the taller boy pulled out one item from the drawer: lotion.

"Strawberry scented?" Kenny stated more then asked, his voice amused. Kyle shot him a dirty look and for a second he thought he seen a flash of regret in the other's eyes. Slowly Kenny bent down and pulled Kyle's face towards his own and kissed him deeply. This one wasn't as rough, more welcoming and gentle or maybe it was the fact the redhead actually kissed back. It was almost like he couldn't get enough of the buttered waffle taste Kenny held on his lips. When they pulled apart Kenny carefully moved strands of curly red hair from his 'friend' face.

"If you listened to me earlier you wouldn't be hurting so bad." The blonde muttered, his lips brushing against the other's forehead before pulling back. He didn't linger, Kenny never lingers, and he slowly pushed Kyle's shirt up. Carefully he placed a kiss on the soft skin before running his tongue over it, causing Kyle to shiver before letting out a whimper when Kenny nipped at the skin. While the blonde's mouth was busy with Kyle's stomach his hands wondered down to the boxers hanging on the redhead's hips. As his kisses moved upwards his hands skillfully began removing the other's boxers, freeing the throbbing captive.

"Your so sensitive to my touch." Kenny stated as he examined on of Kyle's perked nipples, running a finger over it ever-so-lightly. A grunt/groan left the other as he squirmed under his touch. Not satisfied with touching the nipple with his hand he leaned down and ran his tongue over it, then twisting the other with his hand.

After a few minutes of torturing Kyle with these tactic's he stood up, getting a good look of Kyle's flushed face, before venturing over to pick the lotion back up from its spot. When he returned to the other male he dropped onto the floor, pulling the redhead towards him.

"Lay down with your ass facing me." He ordered, his voice husky with lust. Reluctantly Kyle did as he was told, slowly and clumsily seeing that his hands were bonded. Putting his hands on Kyle's hips he help the boy move his body. He trailed his fingers on the other's thighs as he smiled warmly at the redhead. "Good Jew." He muttered, spreading Kyle's legs apart and then the butt cheeks. A pink puckered hole stared back at him. Looking up he noticed that the redhead was staring at him actually looking eager.

Kenny decided to not let his friend down and leaned it, lapping the hole before him. He earned a noise much like a held back moan. A real moan escaped Kyle when the tongue slipped into the pink entrance happily. The muscle moved slowly in and out of the puckered hole, then around it and back in. It was a pattern didn't change yet Kyle had a hard time keeping track of it all. His head was rather fuzzy with lust.

When Kenny pulled away a strand of saliva clung to both side before snapping due to Kenny licking his lips. Without hesitation or break Kenny squirted lotion on Kyle's waiting hole before pushing in a finger. It wasn't until he added the second finger and began the scissoring motion inside the other that Kyle actually called out Kenny's name. This made Kenny work swifter, quickly adding a third finger in the mix. Finally the blonde pulled his own throbbing erection from his underwear.

"Kyle, this is punishment for what you did earlier." He stated, grabbing Kyle's legs and yanking him down. The redhead caught himself, just barely. A baffled and embarrass look was plastered on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kenny?" Kyle demanded in a whiny tone. Kenny only smirked as he put his hands on Kyle's shoulders, forcing him down onto Kenny's length in one swift movement. Before Kyle could yell out Kenny clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't want your mom to hear, do ya'?" Kenny asked him. Kyle shook his head as his eyes stung with tears. His insides felt as though they were ripped apart and burned. He didn't even realize he was crying until Kenny kissed a stream of the tears.

"Shh, it will be over soon enough." He mumbled into Kyle's neck. Kenny turned slightly, letting Kyle lay down on the floor as he made sure that he didn't move to much inside the other. After a moment of stillness Kenny began to mercilessly thrust into the other boy. Moans and pleads left the redhead but were muffled by frail hands.

Kenny pounded into Kyle, every once in a while his hand would travel to his lovers cock and stroke it teasingly. It lasted forever for Kyle, but the pain eased into something else and warmth engulfed his gut and twisted.

"Oh god Kenny, oh god." He moaned, throwing his constricted hands over Kenny's head and around his neck. As the blonde mauled into him Kyle dug his nails into the back of the other's neck, moaning his name every so often.

When Kyle leaned up and bit Kenny so hard blood trickled from small puncture wounds it drove the blonde to the edge. With two more violent trusts his seed spilled into the redhead, whom was stroking himself and came moments later. After Kenny caught his breath he took himself out of Kyle and helped the sore boy out of the binding and into bed. The taller boy just slumped down onto the floor and leaned against the bed after he pulled on his pants. Kyle stayed silent for a moment and let out an aggravated sigh. Huddling up in the covers he mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Kenny asked, staring at the mess left on the floor.

"Your better then Stan." The redhead stated loud enough for Kenny but the tone had amusement hanging on the end of it. Kenny fell into a fit of laughter but managed to choke out one last sentence.

"It better have been; Stan told me how you love forceful sex."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking _kill_ him."

* * *

If there are mistakes don't kill me over it, I'm only human. Thanks for reading and again, Merry Christmas Muncher. I hope you liked it


End file.
